Teachers
by EnforcerKaleil
Summary: Yusuke learns a little bit about being a demon from Hiei and Kurama. Not a lemon but a threesome all the same.


**Title: ****Teachers**

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: umm… **

**Pairings: Yusuke/ Hiei/ Kurama **

**Warnings: Talk of sex , eating people, and bad langue ( hey its not yusuke without it). **

**Author Note: This is not a lemon. But it does have a three-way relationship. So if there are any problems please don't read. And I don't own these characters.**

* * *

Yusuke grinned, his extra sharp canines made for tearing into human flesh gleaming in the moonlight. A flash of red in Yusuke's eye made Hiei retreat back one-step, then jump coming down with his sword. 

Yusuke's grin widened stepping into the downward thrust of his friend. Catching the small slender wrist in his large hand pulling Hiei into his chest he put his other arm around the small fire demon it looked for a moment as if they where dancing.

That is until; Yusuke twisted his upper body around letting go of Hiei swinging him around using his own force against him.

The fire demon sailed out of control, but not as long as expected for Yusuke quickly grabbed Hiei's ankle and with arm strength alone, swung him back the way he had came, right into an un-anticipating, Kurama. The smaller hitting the fox hard in the stomach it was very unfortunate as Kurama had just came back from getting thrown into a brick wall by the Toushin seconds before Hiei's last strike.

Green eyes widened in surprise, blood flew from his, slightly feminine, mouth. Together they crashed into the wall that both had made such good friends with during this spar.

Yusuke walked coolly forward crossing his arms over his bare muscular chest. He peered down at the two on the ground trying to appear only slightly winded. Yusuke was close to his limit his two friends' always did give him a beautiful fight, taking all he could give.

Hiei was slumped in Kurama's lap, his wonderful back and arm muscle's rippled, as he like Yusuke lost his shirt long ago, clearly spent and breathing hard, but still try to get up. A gentle hand stopped him however. Kurama was in the same state as Hiei flaccid save for the hand on Hiei's back he looked like some torn seraph, red hair all over the place.

His blood-drenched lips parted and whispered only loud enough for the other two demons's to hear, "Enough Hiei. Yusuke and I still have school tomorrow."

Amusement filled Kurama and Yusuke's eyes as the fire Demon grumbled something that sound remarkably like, "Pathetic." Before closing his red eyes and promptly passing out.

Kurama smiled fondly down at the dead weight on his lap before turning his eyes to the one who put them in this condition. Yusuke didn't even pretend to look apologetic the fight had been beautiful and really they could continue on. Yusuke wasn't planning on attending school tomorrow anyway he was going to move his things to Genkai's temple.

At nineteen Yusuke was glad to be getting away from the city he would spend more time with his friends that way. As Kurama had moved to the temple shortly after graduating high school for reasons of his own, something about not being near plants all the time was weakening his human body. And Hiei, Hiei was where Yukina was and Kuwabara was where Yukina was most of the time even if he didn't live at the temple. He frowned he wouldn't get to see Keiko as much.

But she was busy with collage and her new 'friend' anyway. He would never forget the young human's face when Yusuke had shown up at the boy's door explaining all the ways Yusuke would kill him if he ever hurt his best friend in any way, shape, or form. Yusuke rubbed his chin thoughtfully what was the boy's name again? Hoji…Hogo…was it Hojo? Yusuke shrugged he would ask Keiko later. Yusuke hoped maybe she could have a wonderful human life, one that he couldn't give her.

Yusuke wouldn't be looking a day over sixteen for a very long time, maybe centuries from what Raizen had said. Hell, even without eating human flesh his demon 'father' had lived for more than Five hundred years.

Yusuke wondered from time to time how much stronger he'd be if he began to cater to the hunger that visited his stomach. He wouldn't eat good people just people who deserved it. The cold thought made Yusuke's frown deepen.

"Yusuke?" he shook his head to clear it Kurama was looking up at him with a strange look as if he sensed Yusuke's thoughts.

Yusuke in turn bit out defensibly, "What Kurama."

The fox blinked in surprise at the harsh tone before replying, "Nothing you just looked angry for a moment. Did you not enjoy the spar?"

Yusuke smiled shaking his head squatting down next to the pair. "No it's not that at all… I'm just confused." It was Kurama's turn to frown then looking concerned.

He gave the fox a fake light smile "Hey don't worry! I'm fine." Kurama didn't look convinced but after a minute sighed letting the mater drop.

Kurama returned the smile with one that at lest looked real then said in a teasing tone, "Whatever my lord says." Yusuke's anger spiked but before he could bite out a retort Kurama interrupted him, "Yusuke do you think you could take us back to the temple? I can't seem to move and Hiei is drooling on my leg." Yusuke chuckled picking up the fire demon throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Hiei didn't even bat an eyelash at the rough treatment. He did however wiggle a bit trying to get more comfortable on the broad shoulder he was slung over.

Once Hiei was in place he held his hand out. Kurama smiled a sleepy smile as he reached up to take Yusuke's hand. Yusuke put Kurama on his other shoulder and began to run. Halfway to the temple Kurama's breath evened out a clear sign he had fallen asleep. When Yusuke finally reached what had become home. He was ready to pass out himself .Though neither of his companions weighed _that_ much to his demon strength.

He took the back way so as not to disturb Yukina, Genkai had probably sensed them coming a mile away and was already asleep. He staggered towards Kurama's room intending to dump both of them before heading back to his mother's house.

He smiled at the big soft looking futon placing first Hiei then Kurama on the bed. He stopped for a moment his sleepily mind only processing a few things at a time. The first was his friends looked damn good; Hiei with his petite dangerous beauty and Kurama with his vulpine grace. The second: was that he needed to stop eye raping two of his most trusted friends and get back so he could move his stuff over to the temple. Then he could eye rape them every day. They looked so good, good enough to eat… Yusuke snarled at the thought! No! He would never ever! He would die first! Why did he think that! He could never eat them the thought was just…

"Toushin?" Yusuke looked back to the bed Hiei was wide-awake staring at him. He backed up a step getting ready to run. But something stopped him they where hurt and need him to protect them as they would do for him. Yusuke wrinkled his eyebrow even more confused how could his demon instincts tell him to do one thing then another opposite?

Hiei was lying on his stomach, watching Yusuke carefully then began to look around the room.

Yusuke knew that look, it was the one Hiei got when the group was surrounded and Hiei was mapping out who to kill first. When Hiei's search found nothing, as Yusuke knew it would. The red eyes returned to Yusuke in question. If Yusuke had a heart beat it would be going so fast it would have exploded. Hiei never thought for one moment that danger came from Yusuke. Trust from one who didn't trust anyone was an incredible thing to have. It made Yusuke want to hug the fire demon he might have to, if Hiei wouldn't chop his arms off that is.

"Hiei… its nothing I'm just confused." He had a strange feeling he was blushing. His emotions where at best hard things to handle anyway. But never like this why was tonight so different?

"That's the second time you've said you where confused." Kurama opened his calculating eyes looking at him worriedly. Kurama unlike Hiei was sprawled out on his back craning his neck to get a better look at Yusuke.

Yusuke tried not to blush as he turned his head away, "I can't explain… my emotions are all fucked up. I'm not sure… things aren't as clear as they usually are." Kurama looked thoughtful Hiei looked emotionless as always simply staring at him. It surprised Yusuke as Hiei rolled slightly way from Kurama looking at Yusuke as if expecting him to do something.

"Please join us my lord maybe we can help. And craning our necks to look at you is uncomfortable." Kurama patted the bed in-between Hiei and himself looking extremely innocent that alone made Yusuke want to run and hide.

He swallowed walking forward situating himself on his back between them. He felt uncomfortable but at the same time at ease. His cheeks where on fire though as both rolled over on to his strong chest looking at him waiting for him to continue. He wiggled his arms trying to get more room only to find them trapped under the other two demons.

Awkwardly he wrapped his left arm around Hiei's waist and his right around Kurama just under the shoulder bringing his hand up to touch the back of Kurama's head. Letting the silky strands of hair flow in between his fingers. As Kurama began to purr, Yusuke tightened his arm around Hiei this feeling of tenderness was just too much. If he had been more awake he might have been questioning things like what does this do to our relationship? But right now he was content to just snuggle, it was like Hiei and Kurama where his very own plush toys. He didn't realize it when he began to trace circles on Hiei's bare skin.

"Stop trying to distract us Toushin. What's the mater with you?"

"I wanted to eat you both." An ominous silence hung in the air. He expected them both to leap away but all they did is tense in his arms then lean in.

Kurama was the first to speak his voice barely above a whisper, "You wanted to eat us?"

Yusuke closed is eyes nodding then flinched when Hiei ask in a harsh voice, "When? During the spar?"

He shook his head; "No just now I was looking at you both on the bed. But when I was gona run away I couldn't you guys can't fight so I…" a small finger was placed against his lips.

He blinked into Hiei's red eyes, "Slow down Yusuke." A small shiver went down Yusuke's spine at the sound of his name on Hiei's lips.

He breathed in and started again, "I've been wanting to eat humans a lot more lately, but never one of my friends. Then I start thinking about you guys and…" A throaty chuckle started in Kurama interrupting Yusuke's tirade.

"Yusuke we as demons, are not food to you. Humans are. Why would you feel you wanted to eat us?"

Yusuke began to get angry then, "I just said I looked at you and wanted to eat you. How is that not clear!"

"Calm down Toushin what he means is we are not life sustaining to you. Any hunger you feel toward us must be of a sexual nature. Even though you have been a demon for five years. You haven't experienced all range of demon emotions. Demon lust and hunger often feel the same and I doubt you have thought on it too much knowing your love of combat. You haven't even had or first heat yet."

"He will soon." Yusuke turned his head to look into Kurama's eyes the red head's nostrils where flaring a tale, tale sign his was sniffing. If possible Yusuke's face got redder this was just so embarrassing, " Don't worry Yusuke it perfectly normal for you to lust after us. We are after all the only compatible mating partners in your life right now."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Compatible?"

Hiei snorted on his other side, "Do you honestly think even that idiot could take the thrusts of an S-class demon and live? We are the only ones that would survive your…what do the humans call it? _Love making._ " Hiei said the last part with a sneer making it clear that in demon mating it was nothing about love.

Yusuke frowned they where his friends he loved them. They weren't some one-time fuck to relieve his needs. How would that be any better than eating them?

As if sensing his unrest Kurama tried to comfort him, " I know its confusing Yusuke, as human lust and demon lust seem so different. The demon kind is much stronger and impossible to ignore. Don't worry you wont hurt us permanently, if at all. There will be a lot of blood I'd imagine, just going by what type of demon you are. But the heat will pass and you can get back to deciding if your going to eat humans or not."

He said it with a smile. Letting Yusuke know he was teasing about the last part but what troubled Yusuke wasn't the insinuation that he was going to eat humans, "You would just let me fuck you?"

Kurama's expression didn't change and it was Hiei who answered, " Its not as if we could stop you even if we wanted to. As you constantly remind us by asserting your dominance _all the time_." He said very exasperatedly but continued, "As long as you return the favor when the time comes I have no problem with getting fucked by you." On his other side Kurama nodded.

They weren't even flinching at the thought; it was simple friendship to them. You scratch my back I'll scratch yours. But Yusuke didn't want that. They meant more to him than that he loved them. But was he in love with them?

"Its actually better there's three of us we will each get more pleasure this way." There was an excited look in Kurama's eyes that gave Yusuke the impression he had thought about a threesome more than once.

"Don't get too wound up Fox. None of us are well enough for fucking tonight." As if to make his point he traced a finger over Yusuke's bloody chest over to Kurama's arm.

Kurama pouted the bit back, "I know that Hiei. But Yusuke's heat will be coming in about three weeks I'd say. It would be best if we discussed how…"

Hiei snorted, "We can come up with plans on positions tomorrow Fox." Yusuke couldn't help it any more he started to laugh it was like they were setting around talking about what strategy they where going to use in an upcoming fight. "And what are you laughing at Toushin?" Yusuke shook his head and hugged them tighter he was just so unexplainably happy. Glad he was going to spend centuries with them.

He stopped laughing and almost cautiously said, "So are we umm… dating?"

Hiei looked surprised but Kurama looked thoughtful, " I would not be apposed to something of that nature Yusuke." Then he said almost to himself, "Something more permanent." His eyes cleared a little more looking at both of them, "But it would have to be with both of you or none at all." He said it firmly leaving no room for argument.

Yusuke felt as if he where smiling like an idiot, "I'm game."

With that they both looked at Hiei who stared back at them with a deer caught in the headlights look. Then his face just…softened but he still glared before burying his face in Yusuke's shoulder and I a muffled voice said, "If you two betray me I'll kill you."

Yusuke's grin widened if possible and said, "Fare enough."

Kurama's hand reached up taking Yusuke's chin and bring them closer it was a soft ,accepting ,kiss letting Yusuke know every thing would be aright.

When they parted Kurama smiled up at him, "Yusuke if you ever have any questions always ask. We will teach you every thing we can. Ok." Yusuke gave him a sleepy nod not knowing that in the morning his wide-awake brain would lead him to countless doubts. Only to be rained back in again by the memory of two kisses.

For after Kurama's breath became regular and Yusuke was about to fall asleep himself. A small mouth began to nuzzle his neck. He tipped his head down meeting the small lips. Unlike Kurama's kiss this one said: Thank you, I'm happy, and please, please don't betray me. He tried to answer back: Your welcome, I'm happy too, and he would die first. And he seemed to get that through to Hiei, because he was soon as dead to the world as Kurama was.

He felt only a brief moment of amusement that Hiei's lips where still on his. He leaned his head back going to sleep himself thanking what ever god looked after his life, probably Koenma, that he had some how gotten such wonderful teachers.

* * *

AN: If you want to review don't hesitate. I love feedback. 


End file.
